Jaded Little Princess
by diamond camera
Summary: What would you do if your work was supposed to be a fairytale,if you meet prince charming but your life left you less that perfect? Written for Fandom for Preemies.


**A/N Just a reminder I don't own twilight or Disney, just a kindle app and a lot if random ramblings on there that I tend to jot down. Longer not at the bottom for my readers...**

When we were younger, we would play pretty pretty princess. We would dress up in our mothers old shoes, socks that had the lacy frills around the ankles seeping toes and smear makeup over our faces as we watched Disney movies, dreaming one day that our prince would come and we would be whisked away into the night sky on a white carriage.

For most little girls, that doesn't come true. Me? For the past three years I've gotten to spend everyday pretending that is my life. I decided if I wasn't going to have a fairytale of my own, then I may as well pretend to be in one. That's how I found myself at the open call which lead me, 4 years later, to where I stand now; 1300 miles away from home with countless numbers of little girls dressing in costumes like the ones I change between on a daily basis.

My name is Bella Swan, and I am a Disney Princess...

I say that I'm a Disney a princess, but my life is far from one of glass slippers and enchanted roses. I go to work, I see hundreds of happy couples and families and then I return to the complex where I spend my nights drinking wine, read fantasy romance novels on my Kindle and dream of living happily ever after with my own Prince Charming, or maybe even my happy ever this moment.

To be honest, my job made me bitter and jaded when it came to finding someone who could remotely understand my views on love and its stark comparison to my glass- slipperd day job. I sat at my desk looking at the photos of the girls and me before the Halloween Parade, right after I turned 22. We were all in our respective princess alter egos with cheesy grins plastered on our face, not being able to reflect the pure exhaustion we were trying to cover up with sparkles and good makeup. But the memories made me sad and lonely. That was the night we celebrated Bree's engagement to Riley. Our own Ariel and Prince Eric were getting married and we celebrated in true Disney fashion.

Here I was 23, single, with a decent enough job, my online degree in graphic design, not a whole lot of baggage and not horrible looking. What was I doing wrong? Maybe Bree was right, if I wasn't such a hermit then I would have a dating life that consisted more than the creeps on some online dating site my aunt set me up on because I'm "just too pretty and sweet of a girl to be single." Well, you know what Auntie? I'm still single and the only people on the dating site you set me up on are just some creepers looking for action; all of them claim to be an actor and the next big thing... Yea ok.

I booted up my laptop, checked my emails, loaded a few new books onto the Kindle and sent a email to my father explaining exact details on how to make the meatloaf he likes for the twelfth time because he cant remember where he put the last copy of the recipe. For a police officer, he could lose things a bit too easily. I checked my planner for my hours for the rest of the week remembering I was going out with Sibohen, Elizabeth and Victoria on Friday, since apparently the last time I went out was then the first Harry Potter came out on DVD.

That was a lie, it was when the 4th one came out... I remember because that was the last date I went on.

I made a promise to myself on my last birthday that I would go out on at least 2 dates in the next year, so far it has been 5 months and no dates. I feel like the little old lady who lives in the shoe. Instead of cats though, it's a smut filled Kindle. I don't know what I would do without my Kindle, I take it everywhere, read it on my lunch break, while I should be getting ready in the morning, on Friday and Saturday nights when I should be going out with the rest of the girls on a man hunt, even if for the majority of them it was just to look. Frankly speaking, My Kindle was my boyfriend. I named him Jake and we curl up on the big chair in my living room with a good glass of box wine. We read through adventures of red heads and Brits, DEA's with a sexy streak, people with fetishes for the 80s and sexy MMA fighters. God, did Jake know how to work me over with his words. So as I fell asleep yet again on the chair with Jake keeping me as warm as a huge angora sweater in the cold weather, I dreamt of him, my personal Disney prince. A dash of Patrick Dempsey's good looks, the Beast's love for books, Peter Pan's child-like personality but the regality of prince Eric. He would never exist in real life, hence why the only time I could see him was in my dreams. By the time Friday had rolled around, I had spent the entire week as Aurora and was starting to wish that I could just sleep like her for a few days and skip over the whole going out and trying to find me a guy plan that my friends had in place. I walked into the bar in my usually "I'm not really trying but yea I know I have a good body but don't try anything because your not getting any" kind of a outfit, or in Bree terms, a top from forever 21 that only I could make good, jeans that looked painted on and heels that beg to be digging into a guys ass. Yes, these shoes should probably see more action, but then again any time you pay $700 for shoes, you're fucking cautious to put them on the in the first place, let alone be wrapping around some random guys waist, digging into his ass that your using just to make the desire of a orgasm go away.

But I could use something to make the orgasms go away.

Jake and Roberto, my sparkly.. um.. helper... could only do so much. I did want a guy, but at this point in my life I'm not looking for some yummy actor wannabe who just wants a warm body, I wanted a big spoon to my little spoon, the peanut butter to my nutella, I wanted someone but the bars and clubs were finding me no one of that caliber, or at least I didn't notice any of them that did, and they sure as hell didn't notice me. After coming home a bit tipsy and defeated, I turned Jake on as he proceeded to turn me on with a new chapter from some of the smuttiest ladies on earth. Honestly, who thinks of this shit? After about 3 hours of reading various hot and heavy chapters, I fell asleep in bed with no dreams of my Prince Charming, just quiet nothings and the possibility of a wicked hangover in the morning. I spent my Sunday morning doing my usual trip to the farmers market, cleaning the apartment and spending a few hours online sifting through more guys who are apparently clinging onto dating sites as their last hopes of finding a girl to take home to mom, oh rolled around and I woke up at the ungodly hour of 6:15 to shower and get to work on time. As I walked into the locker room to grab my costume for the day, I noticed the empty locker next to mine. Usually Matt was there before me. There were dust lines from where photos use to hang of his old college sweetheart, his family back in Madison, and the ultra sound of his first niece who was due later this year.

He was gone, the dust was the only trace that Locker 43 had been in use for the past 3 years. With no time to dwell on the sadness of my locker neighbor leaving, I changed into my typical undergarments for Snow White. Matt was usually my Prince Charming, but today Brad would be filling in. As much as Brad was great to have around, the countless number of times that he had made a pass at me had put me off from ever working with him, and Ellene the casting supervisor was well of aware of this. By the time the first shift of characters were due to come out, my attendant for the day, Arianna, was walking over to me. I loved working with Arianna. She was doing the college program and was staying for an entire year, working both as an attendant for the princesses and a character herself. She was literally 2 inches too short to be Tinkerbell but her Minnie Mouse stood so tall you though a Victoria Secret model was wearing the furry suit.

She walked me out to the spot where I would be stationed for the meet and greets for a while. We talked about her recent engagement to her rocker boyfriend Ryan, her impending degree in communications and applying for numerous jobs. We got to the entrance of the Disney Princess Fantasy Fair and I was met by a group for about 12 little girls, some of their little brothers and their parents. I signed autographs and took photos. Then as I turned around to fan myself quickly, I was tapped on the shoulder. There stood a guy, no a man. He was taller than me, a little tan wearing khaki board shorts, a blue button down shirt sleeve shirt and keds. I was a sucker for a guy who still wore keds. I felt my breath hitch as I looked into his eyes. The color was pulling me into the dark and wooded jungle behind the hunter and amber speckled brought my hand up to his lips to kiss then asked to take my picture. My cheeks instantly started to blush. There were a few other adults, if you wanted to call them adults, who were giggling, taking videos or photos and a few girls who were holding onto who I believed to be their significant others. We stood there for what seemed like an hour, never losing eye contact. Our chests were in sync with each other as my breathing became more labored. The combination of the corset, the heat, and the man who has his soft hand and long fingers on the small of my back was becoming overwhelming.

As Arianna was whisking me away, I felt the similar tap on my shoulder.

"I know you have to stay in character, but please call me. I'll see you soon my princess." He brought his hand to mine and kissed it again. He then ran away back to who I

assumed to be his friends. I felt a piece of paper in my hand and Arianna quickly whisked me away to the locker room.

There weren't such things as real Prince Charmings... were there?

**OK ok I know I've been MIA when it comes to writing but I have excuses, cheerleading, work, school, applying for grad school so readers of Cupcakes and Rubber Ducks: YOU WILL HAVE A FINAL CHAPTER! I think it will be some time in Febuary, as for readers of Winded Flags and Changing Decisions, I am sorry to say that I will be pulling that one at the end of the year, I have grown as a person and as a writer since writing that and dont feel that it best represents me as a writer. I am unsure as of where to go with the little gem you have just read. I have been writing more of it but I may wait to post till I finish writing it, it wont be long just about 6 or 7 chapters all together. This story was brought to you by AydenM, Pkmarita, DaniaMCullen and my other lovers from the butterh00rs lounge as well as my AOT sister Arianna (yes i names a character after her).**

In general be on the lookout for more of my writing in 2011, but i need your help. If i am to continue with this story, is there a favorite Disney Princess you would ike to see in it, or maybe a ride or place at Disney that holds a special place in your heart? if so write it in a review and I'll see if I can work it into it..

shutter out!


End file.
